


House of Mirrors

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Sexy hide and seek in the TARDIS! fanart manip.





	House of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> A billion years ago I participated in a fandom exchange (it might have been an annual holiday one?) and my prompt was Rose/Ten and "Hall of Mirrors". And I was freaking because with that prompt you would need reflections and perspectives and other things that would be easy to mess up in a manip. And this was the result. I think the reflections and stuff turned out pretty well?


End file.
